A New Beginning
by Just Mystical
Summary: Set a week after FFVII AC. Is everyone returning back to their normal lives? Or are some looking for a new adventure? It's a new beginning, but is it a good one? Or a bad one? So many questions, need so many answers. A CloTi. Please R&R. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Going?**

The Geostigma Syndrome was gone, the kids were all cured, and so was Cloud. A week had lasped after the final battle with Kadaj and his brothers. It had also been a week since he saw _her_. Seeing _her_ again had brought back many memories; both painful to recall and joyous to remember. He reminisced back to the time when she had made sure he was alright before departing with Zack in a blinding pool of light. Now he that was awake and preparing for work, he could hear Tifa's familiar footsteps descending the stairs.

Cloud didn't bother to look up; he simply resumed eating his breakfast in silence, waiting for her to approach him but her footsteps came to a halt, an audible 'thump' echoed as she took a seat at the stairway, releasing a muffled sigh.

"You're up early," Cloud finally greeted, breaking the absurdly long, silent atmosphere. It was funny and a little awkward because usually it would be her to speak first.

"…" Tifa didn't reply, she had opened her mouth but nothing escaped.

The brunette couldn't be rid of the feeling that something was wrong. She hadn't slept well since all she could think of was the unsettling thought of Cloud leaving again. Now that everything had returned to normal, and the disease was gone, would he leave to go and find himself? Would he go and find a life that was much more exciting than just delivering packages all day?

Sighing yet again, Tifa thought for a moment before finally speaking, her tone filled with insecurity. As hard as she tried to conceal the uncertainty, she couldn't. "You're going to leave now aren't you?" She began, pausing for a moment to summon more courage to clarify her question. "I mean, now that everything is back on track, you're going to leave and pursue your own dreams?" She whispered, waiting for his reply.

Cloud didn't respond, he had indeed intended on traveling, but not so soon.

It took him a while to answer but when he at long last did, he never so much as glanced at her. "Yes," he breathed and continued. "Yes Tifa, I am going. After I see that Denzel and Marlene are going to be okay," he finished and stood, carrying his dirty dishes to the sink.

Tifa followed suit and got to her feet too, observing as the blonde began the process of washing his dishes. "Of course," was all she could say. In fact, those were the only words that she would allow to escape her mouth, for it was the only thing she knew how to convey correctly.

Deep within she had hoped so much that he would at least mention her, that he would stay a little longer just for her, to ensure that _she_ would be fine. But hope never seemed worthwhile in believing as she sauntered over to the vacant chair that was located right across from where Cloud was washing the dishes. Her eyes lingered on his handsome features, examining the way his lashes moved when he blinked.

His face was expressionless, his sapphire blue eyes guarded, protecting every emotion he felt, never revealing always concealing. He never talked much, and was most of the time silent, listening but never speaking unless necessary and forever so secretive. He had always been by her side, never faltering in protecting her. _Just like he promised_. She thought, remembering their childhood promise. She remembered it all, as if it just occurred yesterday.

"_I'll protect you; I'll be here when you need me."_ Cloud assured in his childish voice.

Those words constantly reeled into her head, reminding her of his promise. The same words meant the world to her, the way he spoke with security in his voice even at such a young age made her feel like she could trust him. But eventually, promises are broken… No matter how long or what is said, promises are always broken. Just like flowers wilting after a certain period of time. She knew he missed Aeris and knew that he was only living for Aeris' sake. At the thought of Aeris, Tifa remembered feeling the woman's presence when Cloud disappeared in the exploding platform where he had defeated Kadaj and his gang. She had thanked _her_ for Cloud's return, not knowing how she would continue life if something happened to him.

Deep within, Tifa knew that Aeris was constantly keeping an eye on Cloud, to guide him. And there were countless times when she wanted to speak about the flower girl, but whenever she attempted to, her voice failed her. Just like the time when she tried to confess the emotions she felt towards him, her voice had failed her then too.

Cloud turned off the tap and wiped his hands dry on the tea towel hanging on one of the cupboard handles. It was almost seven in the morning and he knew he had to set off to deliver his first package soon. He was a little concerned over Tifa's peaceful state, for she was never this silent. Maybe it was because he had admitted that he was leaving, but whatever the reason for her silent behavior, Cloud couldn't bring himself to ask. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Trekking over to her, he watched the frowning expression on her features as she was in deep thought, not noticing him at all.

Cloud never liked to talk much, even with those around him. He preferred to keep himself isolated, away from others, never liking the thought of burdening people with his thoughts. Even Tifa didn't receive many of his confessions because he didn't know how to express himself. Expressing himself was always an issue. He never could acquire the correct words to communicate with others. Which was why some portray him as a cold, uncaring character, which sometimes seemed true.

Breathing in, he gazed at her and she appeared to be so drained of energy. "Tifa go get some rest. I'm off to work," he informed, unable to bring himself to ask her what was troubling her.

Starting to head for the door, her voice halted him.

"Please be careful," she wished and Cloud, like always nodded his head in answer.

She watched as he closed the door behind him, unsure if he took her words seriously, or found her annoying. Moving over to the window, she lifted the curtain slightly, just so it was enough to see him leave. The soft sputtering of his motorbike coming to life could be heard and then he zoomed passed the window and down the road, never looking back. Even though his figure disappeared behind the trees, Tifa sustained to watch for a few extra minutes, yet again hoping he would return very soon.

Falling onto the couch, she closed her eyes and soon fell into a peaceful slumber. Ever since the final battle, Tifa hadn't slept much; afraid that he would leave her. Now it seemed the lack of sleep had caught up to her as her breathing evened.

* * *

**A/N:** Enjoyed it? Or absolutely hated it? Please, give me a review to assist me further! Thanks! And I understand that it's a little slow, but it's the first chapter! Patience! I promise to work harder to make it better! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – 7th Heaven**

"Marlene?" The little boy called as he descended the stairs to find Marlene pulling a blanket over Tifa's sleeping form. She turned to face him and placed a finger to her lips, signaling Denzel to be quiet.

The two children had just woken up. It was eight in the morning, and they had brushed their teeth then headed downstairs, ready to assist Tifa in setting up the bar. But it seemed, this morning was different, instead of entering downstairs to find Tifa just finishing washing the dishes with a warm breakfast on the table for them, they saw her sleeping on the couch. It was rare to see her still sleeping even after the clock stroke past eight, but the children didn't mind. Although today was out of daily routine, they thought of it as special, for they could become a little more independent.

Denzel's stomach gave a low growl as he placed the last bar stool down onto the wooden floor boards. Glancing over at Marlene who had positioned the last vase on the table, he pointed at his stomach.

"I'm hungry," he whispered over at her. They had just finished setting up the bar without Tifa's assistance, and they had also managed to keep quiet.

Marlene frowned a little at Denzel's remark, "I am too but we can't wake Tifa." She answered looking over her shoulder at the inactive Tifa.

Denzel nodded in agreement as he searched the room for something her could eat. He looked everywhere, until his eyes rested to a box of cereal which was cleverly placed on top of the fridge. As if he had just found gold, the box of cereal seemed to gleam at him as if daring him to get it. Grabbing Marlene by the hand, he indicated up at the large fridge that was situated behind the bar, and directed his finger upwards right where the cereal box was resting.

Marlene was a very intelligent girl, she had barely laid eyes on the box before running over to grab a bar stool. Seeing what she was doing, Denzel helped her carry the chair to the fridge. The two of them heaved the chair and brought it behind the bar, all the while doing their best to stay silent so as to not wake Tifa. By the time they had brought the stool to the fridge, the two small figures were a little out of breath.

After catching his breath, Denzel stood straight and made eye contact with the now muted Marlene. "You hold the stool, I'll get the cereal." He ordered, "Understand deputy?"

Marlene couldn't resist a barely audible laugh for he made it sound like they were on a serious mission. For once in a long time, she felt as if they were on an adventure, trying to obtain food or they will starve to death. They also had to complete this mission keeping an eye out not to wake Tifa. It had been a while since her wild imagination had been active and it felt good to know she had Denzel to join her in her wild escapades.

"Aye sergeant," Marlene half called, saluting him then she realized how loud she was. Shifting, she made sure Tifa was still asleep before commencing. Getting into position, Marlene held the stool in place with a tight grip.

"Are you ready?" Denzel queried, and saw her nod in reply. "Here I go," he announced noiselessly as he hoisted himself up onto the stool. Stretching his hands out, reaching for the cereal box only to find that his arms were a little too short, Denzel returned back to normal standing posture.

This time, he re-positioned himself to be standing on his tippy toes he attempted yet again to get his hands on the cereal but failed. The space between the fridge and the stool was the one and only thing stopping him from attaining his goal. Standing back onto his heels, Denzel breathed in deeply not admitting defeat. He thought a little more like Cloud and how Cloud would to this, and then he took a step to the very edge of the stool and stretched out for the box once more, just like what Cloud would do. The person he depicted as his hero.

"Denzel!" Marlene cried as the stool was kicked out from under his feet and Denzel was now holding onto the fridge so he wouldn't fall.

Marlene tried to catch the stool before it plundered onto the kitchen floorboards but it was already too late. The sound of metal clanking with wood echoed through the entire bar and Tifa immediately sat up. She glimpsed to her left to set eyes on a helpless Marlene and a struggling Denzel hanging off the fridge.

Jumping to her feet, Tifa ran for him. "Denzel!" She had screamed in concern as she caught him just as his hands grew sweaty and slipped.

The little boy fell into her arms, and Tifa hugged him close to her, so scared that he would come to harm if she hadn't caught him in time. After recovering, and finally releasing him from her arms, Tifa placed him back down and knelt to pick up the fallen stool. Her heart was beating a little quicker but she was relieved that the children were safe.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" She interrogated, and then spotted what they had been grasping for. Food. They were hungry and didn't want to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

Marlene was the first to react to Tifa's inquiry. "Denzel and I were hungry," she managed to explain.

Putting her hand to her hips, Tifa couldn't help but smile at the two apologetic faces. "How about some bacon and eggs?" She offered and was rewarded with loud shouts of 'yes' from both children.

Shaking her head at the hyperactive kids, she shooed them out from behind the bar and commenced on the eggs. Whilst heating the pan, she noticed all the chairs were put down and pretty flowers in vases were situated right in the middle of the tables. The bar was ready for customers, and ready for the days work.

"Did you guys see my house elves? They must have got to work while I was sleeping. Look at this place!" Tifa proclaimed knowing full well how Denzel and Marlene were going to react.

"Marlene and I did that," Denzel elucidated feeling unjustified.

Tifa pretended to be surprise and puzzled at the same time, "You guys did that? But when I woke up you were busy getting food with Marlene," she teased.

"Your house elves are being lazy so Marlene and I told them to go away and now we're your new team of house workers," Denzel stated. He was standing with his head held high, looking like a proud knight as Marlene stood beside him flashing one of her glowing grins.

Arching one of her perfect eyebrows, Tifa's mouth formed an O. "Is that so?" She requested as she sited two pieces of bacon in the pan and began frying away. "So that means you'll be doing their jobs?"

When the kids didn't respond, she moved to face them to find them beaming and nodding their heads vigorously at her. "Ah, that means you'll be sweeping the floor, cleaning the tables, washing the dishes…" Tifa rumbled on, making a list of things for the non-existent 'house elves' to work on. By the time she finished creating a list of chores, breakfast was ready.

Scooping the bacon and eggs into two separate plates, she gazed up at the two children, just long enough to see them pass one another a worried look. Marlene and Denzel were no longer smiling; instead they appeared to be planning an escape route. Tifa chuckled to herself as she brought the two plates to one of the tables near the bar for the kids to eat.

Shifting to them, Tifa shook her head, "Well hurry up and eat, you two need to get to work soon. Now that my house elves are gone, you're doing their chores."

Denzel and Marlene took a seat. Denzel glanced up at Tifa who was bringing fresh bread to them. He threw Marlene a sheepish look then spoke, "I will do the instructing, and Marlene will follow my orders and clean."

Marlene protested, "Hey! Why do you always get to be in charge? I'm not doing all the work," she cried indignantly and crossed her arms facing her back to Denzel.

Tifa broke in, "Now there, both of you are wrong." She entered into the conversation, sensing a little animosity from both parties. She continued, "Since I'm in charge, you two will work and _I_ will instruct," she emphasized and gave an evil laugh to add more character to her evil sounding role. "And if you don't do as I say, I will lock you up and eat you!" She threatened playfully.

The children jumped out of their seats, "No you won't!" Denzel defied, "Cause Cloud will save us!" He shouted as if he was on stage performing.

Tifa's eyes widened as she cocked her head to a side, "Save you? We'll see if Cloud will save you now," she breathed and lunged for him. Once she grabbed hold of him, she started tickling him. She was too fast for him, and he hadn't had enough time to run. Denzel fell to the floor, and laughed. Tifa tickled him mercilessly. When Marlene wasn't joining her, she turned to face the little girl. "Marlene, what are you waiting for?"

Marlene hesitated for a moment, and she too joined in on tormenting Denzel who was now laughing twice as hard. The sweet sound of laughter filling the bar was like heaven. Just as the bar name suggested, _7th Heaven._

* * *

**A/N:** Any better? Please after reading, pretty please with a cherry on top review! It'll really help... Cheers. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Return**

It had been a long day. Tifa had opened the bar an hour later than the usual opening time for she had overslept and had to cook for the children. Now as she stared up at the clock, it read 9:45 pm, just another fifteen minutes before ten. She had decided to leave the bar open for an extra hour to make up for the customers who had been waiting for her bar to open earlier this morning.

Even though she was suffering from exhaustion, she kept pushing on knowing that her day wasn't to end until she finished all the chores after closing down the bar. She hoped so hard that the children wouldn't wait for her and stay up too late, it was way passed their bed time but she hadn't tucked them in bed yet. Not only did she have to tuck them in bed, she also had to read Marlene one of her favorite fairytales and tell Denzel one action-packed story, the way he liked it. On top of that, she still had a whole sink full of dirty dishes and mugs to wash and take the empty beer bottles out to be recycled. Sighing, Tifa wiped clean one of the tabletops, where a customer had just left, and she took away the empty mugs to wash.

Once the bar was empty, Tifa stifled a sigh and ran upstairs. Opening the children's door, she discovered that the lights were off and their beds occupied. Eavesdropping carefully, she felt satisfied in hearing their slow, soft, even breathing which suggested they were asleep, unable to wait for their stories.

_Angels_. Tifa thought with a slight grin, closing the door discreetly and heading back downstairs to begin the long process of tidying up the bar. She had left the bar dirty just to put the children to sleep, but it seemed they had made her job easier by tucking themselves in bed independently.

It had been a while since she had stayed up this late to tend to the bar, but she couldn't bring herself to abandon the cleaning and delay it until tomorrow. Besides, cleaning made her think of nothing, and that was something she desperately required at the moment. To think of nothing, to have zilch on her mind, just focusing on cleaning. Most importantly, not think of _him_ just for a few moments in order to give her some peace for it hurt to constantly have him on her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud swung his leg over Fenrir and dismounted. It was late at night where just about all the lights in the small town had been put out. He had finished delivering his last package not long ago, and was currently making his way into the bar. Shoving his gloved hand into his pocket, he retrieved the keys and took one last glimpse at the starry night sky.

He had been thinking, contemplating about what he said earlier to Tifa. Recollecting every word he had said, which was barely any, he regretted it and wanted so much to take back those words. They had been through a great deal together, and he had promised to protect her. He was never going to forget that promise, for he was a man of his words. She had made his life so much easier to endure, always being by his side to give him some extra support. Forever lending her assistance to him, eternally being the warm hearted, generous Tifa he knew so well. If he allowed anything to happen to her, he knew he couldn't live. She was everything to him, the protector of his heart, the one and only person he had managed to take in dearly.

Pushing the key into the keyhole, he unlocked the door and treaded into the soundless bar. He had expected it to be dark since the household occupants were commonly asleep by now. Instead of the expected darkness that usually engulfed him, the small light set for the bar was still on and glowing.

He approached the bar to find Tifa on her knees scrubbing the floor with a white cloth, a bucket of soapy water situated beside her. She scrubbed a white mark on the floorboard and then dropped the cloth back into the container. Getting to her feet, she lifted the bucket and gazed up to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

Jumping at the sight of Cloud's blue eyes, the bucket slipped out of her hands and fell, spilling all the contents over the already damp floor.

"Cloud," she spoke startled.

She had been so absorbed in cleaning that she never heard him enter, let alone hear the jingle of his key. Turning her attention down to the floor, she looked at the wet floorboards which she had just cleaned a few seconds ago in despair. The entire floor was soaked beneath her; as she crouched down to put the bucket back to standing position. The cloth was a meter away from her grasp as she leaned over to pick it back up. Before she had made contact with the cloth, a familiar, masculine hand was already resting on it, holding it out to her.

Glancing at it but not allowing her eyes to travel any further then to his hands, Tifa grabbed the cloth.

"Thanks," was the best she could say since his words earlier came flooding back into her head.

Cloud felt unwanted, he felt as if he was being pushed away by her discreet behavior. Things didn't feel the same, and he couldn't locate the correct words to explain what he his words had meant this morning. "Tifa, are you alright?" He asked. It was a stupid question for it was clear that she wasn't.

Tifa ignored his words for a minute or so as she used the cloth to soak up some water. Squeezing the cloth so the liquid was left in the bucket, she continued wiping before mustering enough energy to speak. "Go and have a shower," she commented unable to reply to his question for she was afraid of what she might reveal to him.

"I saw Barrett," Cloud announced in his usual solemn tone. "He wants to take the kids with him…" He waited for her reaction but only got the loud splash of water being wringed out of the cloth. "Tifa?" He urged softly.

She didn't know how to react; it felt as if God was playing a wicked joke on her. First He blessed her with everything, especially a small family of her own and then allowed her to have Cloud. Now, just as it felt content and fulfilling for her, it was slowly slipping away. Little by little, He who everybody looked up upon and prayed to, slowly retrieved all that Tifa had.

Wringing the cloth dry, she observed as drop by drop of the soapy, yet dirty liquid fall into the bucket. Each drop resembled the tears she wanted to cry, but she held it in. Forcing the tears back as well as pushing herself to breathe, she at long last lost all self control and patience with cleaning the floor and pounded the side of her fist into the floorboards.

_Why?_ She screamed in her head whilst glaring at her clenched fist. Tears were stinging her eyes as she kept on crouching, never able to look at him. Suddenly, Tifa felt so alone, with no companion to support her, nobody to lend her a helping hand.

During this scene, all Cloud could do was examine her, she had her hand resting on the floorboard and it was squashed into a loose fist. Squatting, he placed a warm hand over her held out fist, in hopes of telling her that she wasn't alone. Although that was the message he was sending her, she had seemed to have interpreted it in the wrong way.

Without glancing at him, she pulled her hand away from his touch as if he had poisoned her. "I slipped," she lied and stood to saunter past him.

"Tifa," Cloud called catching her arm in his hand just before she walked past him. "What's going on?"

Tifa tilted her head; she was _not_ going to cry. Thank goodness her back was facing him as she spoke, "I'm getting a mop, to clean." She managed, her voice for once not faltering when she was about to cry. Shifting out of his grasp, and now heading for the cleaning cupboard she conversed "So what has Barrett planned?"

Cloud took a seat on one of the bar stools, "Well a school has been established nearby," He began.

Grabbing the mop and at last being able to look at him to discover his eyes were already on hers she gulped. "A school already?"

He gave a brief nod in answer. "Rufus' doing," he revealed.

Beginning to be affected by his pretty eyes, Tifa broke the eye contact and commenced mopping. "When?" She croaked.

"End of the week," Cloud responded and got to his feet. "They'll be fine" he assured, resting his hand on her still shoulder.

Averting her gaze to the floor, "Yeah I know." She whispered. _But I won't be_. "Go and have a shower, I'll heat up dinner," She ordered using a cheery tone to hide the pain she was suffering from.

Cloud fell for the cheery tone, and paced upstairs, leaving Tifa some time to grieve.

* * *

**A/N: **Written and dedicated to the readers who've been waiting for another chapter... Decided to post a little earlier just for you guys! Thanks so much for reading... And thanks so much for the reviews! You people are the greatest! Merry Christmas. 

Once again story is slow, but then again it was supposed to be like this I guess. Bare with me!

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Farewell**

Tifa knelt down to be standing face to face with both the kids which she had grown to love unconditionally. They were the two in which she saw as her own children, in which she had watch grow and learn. Pulling them into her arms, she almost crushed them in a warm embrace. Marlene had wrapped herself around both Tifa and Denzel. The three of them tangled their arms around one another, forming a group hug. They had forever been by her side, never once abandoning her even though they weren't her real children. She understood that they had been through rough times together, but eventually they had pulled through for the better. It made her further realize that these two children was everything she had.

Marlene gazed up at Tifa, and saw the sadness in her eyes. She then shifted her gaze to her other guardian who stood a few feet away, appearing a little awkward. Her big innocent eyes met his unreadable ones and he presented one of his rare smiles just for her. Waving her small hand at him, it was a gesture that invited him to join. At first, Cloud seemed hesitant, but then reality hit him. It occurred to him that it was his last chance to see them in a while, so he closed the gap between them.

The little girl was the first to pull away from the warm hug Tifa offered. She grabbed onto Denzel's hand and the both of them ran up to Cloud, hands, legs, torsos flying at the blonde spiky haired man. He didn't see them, but felt their small hands enfolded around his body, getting a hold onto him as if never going to release him to be free. Cloud found himself reacting to their touch. It wasn't astonishing to find him softening towards these sweet children. He pulled Marlene in his arms, as she sat on his waist securely. Using one hand to support her, Cloud, with his free hand sited it onto the boy that was encircling his legs. Denzel gazed up at Cloud, the one he had looked up to, the one who was in his heart a true hero. Cloud ruffled his brown, curly hair in a fatherly way, and Denzel grinned.

Tifa studied the image before her. The children were glued to Cloud, and she smiled. He always seemed to have this effect on children of all ages. For the entire week, Tifa had spent most of her time with the children. She had been opening the bar after six in the evening in order to spend the first half of the day with the kids. They had gone out for uncommon picnics, and talked about everything like they had just seen the world for the first time. In fact, she and the kids got so carried away that they soon started going for long walks to quiet, deserted places to explore.

Most of these deserted places were full of green grassy areas, wondrous hills, and pretty flowers nearby as well as a river flowing. Tifa would spend hours with the children just lying there looking up at the sky. Denzel was always the one to start the laughter. He would roll down the hill, and just before he rolled too far away to be able to reach Marlene, he grabbed onto her hand, pulling her down the hill with him. Marlene who would be scared at first would also tug onto Tifa and the three of them would roll down the grassy hill, screaming with delight.

Now as she gaped at the three all cuddled tightly, she couldn't resist the urge to jump in and join them. Cloud was the only one facing her, whilst the kids were hugging him, their backs unable to turn to her. Her eyes studied the children slowly, as if to memorize every little thing about them. And then finally, with a hint of reluctance, her eyes rested onto his all too familiar gaze.

He was staring back at her with his ocean blue eyes, with a particular emotion held into them. Like normal there was a solemn look in his eyes, but this time it was mixed with something else. A look of pain perhaps? No, it wasn't. It was a solemn gaze mixed with a look of encouragement, as if to show her that she was not alone. Tifa understood, and gradually a smile tugged onto the corner of her lips. At long last, it felt like normal. She sensed that things were how they used to be with Cloud.

Running to them, Tifa flung her body into his waiting arms and encircled them all with her own particular embrace. Marlene and Denzel wrapped an arm around Tifa, invitingly as Tifa buried her face into the nearest shoulder she could find. It was obviously _his._ She felt so tranquil, and wished so hard that things would remain like this forever. If not, then just a little longer so she could be with the people she loved. The people she came to think of as her family.

The four bodies rested in that position before being interrupted by Barrett's rough tone which brought them out of their wonderland.

"It's gettin' dark," came his gruff voice, as Cloud's head nodded in reply.

After a couple of moments, the four broke a part. Tifa gave Denzel one final embrace. "Be good now alright? Show those kids what you're made of," she encouraged.

Denzel gave a curt nod in answer, already picking up one of Cloud's trademarks.

"Cloud, you will come and visit right?" Marlene asked softly.

Cloud glanced at her, "Two months isn't that long." He replied. It was the most he said for the whole day. "Besides, I'll visit you and Denzel."

"You won't forget us?" Denzel coughed, entering the conversation as Tifa just stood and observed.

"Never."

That comment brought a big warm grin onto the little boys face. After bidding their farewells, Barrett took the kids to the car which he had managed to borrow off Cid. He twisted back to his two good mates.

"Take care of them," Tifa ordered beginning to feel the lump in her throat rising.

Barrett threw her a serious look, "Won't let 'em outta my sight Tiff." He answered.

"Anything happens to them and I'll cut you in two," Cloud commented.

Barrett chuckled. Many people couldn't tell when Cloud was serious or joking, but knowing him for so many years, Barrett could tell the difference. "I'll make sureVincent hears that one." With a wave of his hand, he joined the children in the car and within seconds he drove off.

The children waved all the while, as Cloud and Tifa stood waving back until they disappeared down the road.

Tifa never stopped waving. Even after the car had gone and couldn't be seen, her hand kept moving. Cloud just watched her for a moment, tears filling her eyes, her hand moving helplessly. He caught her hand in his, and studied her face. Tears that filled her eyes were spilling down her porcelain cheeks. Tears always seemed to do the trick, especially coming from her. He pulled her to him, and pushed her head down onto his waiting shoulder, never letting go of her hand.

"They'll be back," Cloud assured her.

She sniffed, "I know. But I miss them already."

* * *

**A/N: **I've been busy typing away (and pray that I still am) in order to get this story finished! I've been racking my brain for missing parts and pieces. So please be patient with me, for I need to read and re-read chapters numerous times! And yet I can still spot some mistakes! Aish! --" Forgive me...Take care guys! And I'll be back with yet another chapter! Promise! Oh, and also review! Thanks :) 

Sorry for those Anonymous reviewers who can't review... I honestly don't know how to set it back up for EVERYONE to review! If anyone could help, I'd really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Doubt**

A week, it had been exactly one week since the children had gone. The very first morning since they had left, Tifa had barely coped. It had become a part of her daily routine to produce breakfast for them, to have their assistance in setting up the bar as well as tuck them in bed. But on that particular morning when Tifa had awoken, the children's departure seemed to have slipped her mind. She had brushed her teeth, and then descended the stairs preparing breakfast for three. After setting up a table, she gazed up at the clock to see that it was 8:15 am. Shaking her head, she ascended the stairs to the kids' room.

When she reached their room, she opened the closed door only to be staring at Denzel's and Marlene's untouched beds. It then suddenly dawned on her that the kids she loved flawlessly had left yesterday with Barrett for school. Painful memories came flooding back of the previous day where she had said goodbye to the children, and Tifa remembered everything. She sorely missed them.

Stepping into the bedroom, she peered around. It was empty of Denzel's and Marlene's belongings and was so lifeless. The curtains were open as the morning sunlight seeped through the window. Slowly, Tifa rested on Denzel's bed and began reminiscing. She remembered the times when Denzel was ill and had stayed in bed most of the days. And then she recalled the day when he had bathed in the 'healing water' with Cloud and other children. The smile on the little boy's face was absolutely priceless. Tifa also recollected memories of Marlene being by Denzel's side, always keeping him company when he was robbed of his energy from the awful syndrome. Flashbacks of the past with the children danced across her mind as she breathed in the scent of their room. It smelled of flowers, flowers which Marlene loved to pick.

As she stood downstairs, Tifa sat at the table in which she had earlier set up for breakfast. Gazing at the food, she couldn't eat. With her appetite lost, she packed away the three untouched meals and commenced in opening the bar with no assistance. With no common morning laughter from the kids.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Already a week later, Tifa had managed to settle in with this new lifestyle she had. The bar was busy with people ordering meals and drinks. It was a beautiful day with blinding sunlight shining through every window, illuminating the bar. As yet another customer exited, a new one entered and took a seat at the table she had just finished wiping down. She stacked the dirty pile of dishes into the already full sink as she came back to serve the new customer. Writing down the order, she managed a small weak grin before a voice rang through the already noisy bar.

"Tifa?" Called a woman.

Tifa shifted to face the source of the noise to discover it belonged to one of the lady's who owned an antique store nearby. She was quite short and stout, middle aged and had light brown hair and was wearing an apron, as if she had been doing some house cleaning just moments before.

"Hello," Tifa greeted as she paced up to the woman who was standing at the bar entrance. "Would you like a seat?" Tifa offered moving a hand in a gesture as she usually did with customers.

The woman shook her head. "I'm fine, just here to chase up a matter." She replied then her eyes seemed to be searching the room. "Is Cloud around?" She queried.

Tifa shook her head, "No, Cloud left early this morning to make deliveries." She informed as if the woman's last remark was a funny statement.

The woman had a look of surprise on her face, as a frown became visible. "I made a phone call to Strife Delivery Service today really early in the morning. I was quite surprised when Cloud had picked up the call because usually it's you that passes on the messages. Anyway, I needed an expensive antique to be delivered to my store; he said he would be there by ten in the morning. Now it's almost one in the afternoon and I was wondering where he was." The middle aged woman explained.

It was Tifa's turn to be astonished as her eyebrows were raised and then pulled together to form a deep frown of concern. It wasn't like Cloud to be so late with a delivery; he always delivered on time, which was why the service was doing so well, because of his accuracy.

"I'll try to contact him, if I do get a reply I'll come by alright? I'm sure he must have been caught up with something, I do apologize." Tifa said apologetically.

The woman patted Tifa on the arm softly and nodded. "No rush dear, I'll be waiting." With that she turned to leave but paused in her step. Peeping back into the bar, she saw Tifa still staring at her. "You do know where to find me?" She inquired as Tifa gave a smile in reply as if to say 'yes'.

Moments after the middle aged woman left, Tifa found herself worrying about Cloud. She served another customer before disappearing upstairs to his room to make a quick phone call.

Grasping the receiver in her hand, her slender fingers tapped the buttons to his mobile. It was a number she knew well off by heart and could type backwards and forwards. Now as she waited for her call to be answered, her fingers had started drumming vigorously on his desk situated in his room. When the line had disconnected after a number of rings, Tifa redialed only to come up with the same result: no answer, just a dial tone. She found herself calling numerous times, until she finally left a voicemail for him.

"Cloud," Tifa started. "The owner of the antique store just came by; she's been waiting for your delivery. Is everything alright? Please be careful, I'm" she paused and took a deep breath for the words she was about to say was hard to speak. "I'm worried." With those words to end the voicemail, she hung up and stared at the phone for a few minutes in hopes of him returning her call.

Five minutes past, but there was still no phone call. Curiosity as well as worry was eating away at her as she stared at the stationary phone. She was curious in whether Cloud had made any deliveries at all, and yet she was worried of what the result might be if she called to check up. In the end, curiosity got the better of her as she made a call to one of the customers for the day. After spending five minutes speaking and making a few clarifications, she hung up the phone with a muffled 'Thanks'. That was when the doubt had begun to seep through her when she received the news that Cloud hadn't made a single delivery today. _Is he going to return? Why won't he answer my calls? And he hasn't made one delivery yet._ Tifa thought. Heading back down to the bar, she busied herself with serving and cleaning, ceasing all thoughts of Cloud.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know I've just updated Ch. 4 not long ago, but with the New Years coming, and the site going under construction soon, I decided to work my fingers off to present Ch. 5 to my readers! Hrmm... This chapter shall be dedicated to the readers! Happy New Years Guys. Keep safe all. This chapter I would like to think will leave you hanging. But no worries, I shall be back with the next one next year! Review please! I would with honor, love to read your opinion(s). 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Alone**

It was late; past midnight as she sat discreetly on the couch waiting. She had been sitting in the dark for almost the entire night ever since the bar had closed for the day. The doubt was eating at her, and he hadn't returned her call yet. Not only was that bad, but he wasn't home at this hour which made things worse. She was almost fully convinced that he left her; it was just like the time when he had Geostigma and had gone without even a single explanation. But then, that time he had said goodbye. Maybe the kids was the only reason that forced him to bid farewell, for back then he felt as if he owed them that little goodbye before departing. Now that the children were no longer living with them, was Cloud leaving with no goodbye?

As Tifa sat quietly on the couch with her legs stretched before her and a pillow pulled closely to her chest, she was suffering alone again. The bar was closed, it was dark. She was afraid to turn on the lights for fear of seeing those happy photos on the wall of the children, Cloud and her. All smiling, so happy, so whole. Her brain could think of nothing but the doubt eating inside her. Unable to think practically, she realized the pessimism had finally got to her, preventing her from thinking straight. Things constantly occurred this way when it related to Cloud. She had been let down once, and had forever anticipated to be let down again.

Pulling the soft, smooth pillow closer, it appeared to be no comfort for her. Her mind was reeling with negative thoughts. _It would be better if he left. Then I won't have to be disappointed and hurt anymore. It's always been this way, I'm never enough. Maybe, now that he's gone I can finally become reliant on myself instead of depending on him for everything. It's not like we were a family to begin with._ Tifa painfully thought. His words of agreeing to leave came rushing into her brain, and it fully convinced her that he was never coming back.

_But he didn't even say goodbye…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The clock stroke one in the morning, Tifa had prepared to accept the fact that Cloud wasn't returning. Listening to the clock tick loudly, Tifa made a mental note to herself that she should stop waiting for him. She already had lost all hopes in him, but part of her heart was tugging at the thought that she was just jumping to conclusions. Conclusions or not, there was sufficient evidence for her to believe that Cloud was never coming back. He hadn't made a delivery, never called back like he usually did. As she balanced these judgments, the door suddenly flung open as his familiar footsteps could be heard on the wooden floorboards. Tifa turned, waiting for him and she couldn't hide the relief that came rushing over her. Half throwing the pillow onto the couch, she went to stand before him.

His eyes scanned across her, "It's late." Was all he said to her.

She had been expecting an explanation from him, but as she observed him making his way past her and upstairs she felt angered. She had been worried sick, and had been doubting him. The least he could do was provide an explanation. A short one, or a long one, or maybe even use one single word to enlighten her mood was good enough for her. But he didn't. All he said was _'It's late'_ and was now walking off, dismissing her.

"Why did you come back?" Tifa couldn't resist. She was angry.

At her words, he paused at the beginning of the staircase. His back presented before her, he was mute. Silence filled the air, and Cloud didn't open his mouth to reply. She simply stood motionless.

"Why did you return Cloud? Why are you continuing to give me false hope?" She whispered, barely audible. "You didn't answer my calls, or even bothered to return one. You hadn't made a single delivery today which encouraged me to believe that you left me. Now that everything is set, why did you return? I already prepared myself for your departure," He remained silent. His peace gave her more confidence to speak. It gave her more to reveal to him. "If the only thing holding you back is the promise you made, I don't need you to keep your word. It was long ago, and I'll be fine alone. You make your own decisions, and sometimes I wonder where I stand in your life. You walked out on me when you had Geostigma and you didn't even bother to tell me you've been infected. You had no intentions of fighting it," She stopped. She made no sense at all, but her emotions and the irritation she was experiencing made no sense to her. Tears came forth.

"You've been selfish Cloud. I can't do everything on my own; can't you see you're the only support I have to keep me going?" Tifa leaned forward a little to him in fury with her hands held tightly. "It's not like that for you is it? I never meant anything to you." She finished with a whisper. Stepping a tiny pace back, she took in a breath and continued, for words seemed to be populating her mouth. "Leave to pursue your own dreams; I don't need you protecting me. In the end I don't need to be protected from people or fiends, I just need to be isolated from you." She stated bluntly as she made her way to the door.

She twisted back only to find his backside still facing her. Even at a time like this when she was spilling her heart out for him he couldn't so much as look at her. The door stood ajar, "You hurt me," she sniffed and to her disgust more tears flowed as she exited, closing the door behind her. She commenced walking away, leaving him in his own presence.

Her words sank deep into him. He couldn't speak, he knew she was hurt and angry because of his silence but he knew that if he had said anything, words would have failed him. Knowing no words would escape his mouth he began to despise himself for his lack of words, and lack of expression at urgent times like this. Whether he forced himself to make a move or not, he was sure that either way he would have lost her. If he stopped her, he wouldn't be able to communicate his feelings towards her. Besides wouldn't it be better to let her go hating him?

Cloud felt his guard collapsing before his very eyes. She was always the one to remain so strong even during battles, and between life and death situations. Throughout everything, Tifa had always been the last one standing. He never knew he would ever see her breakdown. He hated seeing her cry. And he wished so much he could wipe away those tears that were now spilling down her pretty face. Breathing in, he ascended the stairs to his room. He carefully packed away the photo of Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and him into his pocket as if the photo was a jewel, so precious when held. It was time he went to do something.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa sauntered down the empty, dark streets of Midgar. Tears blurred her vision, as she kept on walking unable to turn back. Her pride had been damaged, her heart broken. She loved him; he was everything to her, but her love was never enough to make him love her back. The night was cold, the occasional breeze sending goosebumps all over her body. She had left in such a hurry that she hadn't taken a jacket with her. But what did a jacket matter when you were angry and crying?

She was wished so hard that he would come after her, but he let her down again. Now as she trudged down the road, the only place on her mind at the moment was the area in which she had spent those last days with Denzel and Marlene. Using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears, she started running. Running for that beautiful area where it never failed to make her happy because she had blissful memories there. And the one and only thing she needed right now, was a smile on her face. Little did she know, the one who had caused the tears, was the only one who could cause the laughter in an instant.

* * *

**A/N:** A new chapter to start the new year off. May this be a successful, happy, and safe new year for everyone and let's just call this year a new begginning too : D 

Thanks to anime-diva for the help, now anonymous reviewers can review! So after reading, EVERYBODY can review. Pretty please review! Many thanks! Oh, and this chapter doesn't explain what happened to Cloud, so I guess you readers might have to wait a bit more! I promise you won't have to wait too long... Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Amendments**

Water flowing could be heard nearby as the immobile figure lay in the grass. Her eyes were closed, her lips set slightly apart as she breathed in deeply. The crisp morning air filled her lungs as birds chirped a lovely tune not too far away. It was supposed to be a peaceful, tranquil time but it only lasted for moments.

Her eyes were now ajar as she gazed up into the clear blue sky. Trees loomed over her as she sat up. What was supposed to be a calm and serene morning was drowned away as last night's events came flooding back. Her eyes began throbbing with pain from sobbing herself to sleep. Getting to her feet, her stomach gave a loud lurch, signaling her to eat. It struck her that she hadn't consumed any food since yesterday morning. With the busy bar keeping her from eating lunch, and then suffering from worry and doubt because of Cloud's short disappearance, Tifa had skipped two meals yesterday. Now her hunger had finally caught with her.

As Tifa began pacing through the grass, she couldn't help but take in the lovely view. The scenery was divine, but no matter how hard she pried for that smile she'd been desperately seeking, she couldn't. The previous night's incident and all that she had said had been seared into her mind so she couldn't forget. The thought of Cloud had simply blocked out every other emotion leaving her in depression. Tifa wanted to be content but instead, she felt so empty.

Swerving through the grass, she had her mind set on returning home. She knew that he wouldn't be waiting for her, for she had made it abundantly clear that his service was no longer required. Tifa was certain Cloud would have left; he wasn't the type to make clarifications or attempt to make amends. It was his way in resolving problems betweens friends: running away. If his mates made a request out of anger or frustration as she did last night without meaning it, Cloud would respect their wishes, believing every word said to him to be true. And after all Tifa shouted at him out of hurt and anger, there was no denying that he had left.

After a hike up the grassy hill, she finally arrived at the pathway she had taken yesterday evening. Her footsteps turned into a slow drag as she scraped her shoes across the floor with the occasional crunch of gravel. _You've been selfish Cloud._ Tifa recalled. Those four words haunted her. She knew what she said was in the heat of the moment, and knew that those four words had nothing to do with him. The selfish one was her.

As her feet did their dragging, Tifa realized she was the one who had always wanted Cloud to stay by her side, never leaving her. _It was me_. She thought bitterly, now blaming herself. She had become so used to Cloud being by her side that it was hard to let him go. Now after realizing how selfish she had been, she felt worse than before. She blamed everything on him and felt that she hadn't been responsible or man enough to take some of the blame on her own. If it was possible, she dragged her feet even more. Now that he had departed, she couldn't make amends. At the very thought of no more Cloud it made her swollen eyes water again.

She traveled for a while; it seemed her return journey was never ending. Now as she stood at the driveway, she dreaded entering the house realizing it would be empty and lifeless. Tifa remained standing, and gaped at the building which she always referred to as home. Never in her life had she ever dreaded retuning home, it was always something to look forward to when she'd been out for the entire day for supplies. But now, knowing that no one was to greet or welcome her, she struggled to make a decision on whether she wanted to go in or stay out.

There seemed to be a battle raging inside her as she debated on whether to go in or stay put. In the end as she gave a deep sigh, she decided to enter the building. If she chose to leave, there would be nowhere else for her to go. Losing her family was enough, but losing her only shelter? Tifa knew she wouldn't be able to survive, it was like suicide. Trudging up the driveway with her body slumped forward, and her shoulders flaunt down, she felt even worse. It had been mere hours since she was at the bar, and the last time she was there, was when she fought with Cloud.

As the entrance drew near, she stretched out her arm and reached for the handle. Reluctantly turned it, and pushed the door open. With her eyes set to be gazing straight ahead, the moment the door swung open to reveal her home, was the instant she held her breath.

Blinking countless times, hoping the lack of food wasn't playing wicked tricks on her, all Tifa could do was gawk, wide eyed at the image before her. He was standing there, just a few meters away, staring at her squarely in the eyes as she kept on blinking, slowly digesting what she was seeing. Still unsure of whether she was dreaming or not, she knew a method to be convinced what she was observing wasn't an illusion. It was his eyes. The intense gaze he was holding made her certain that it really was him. It was a method she had used many times when filled with doubt. She stood frozen and watched in a trance as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tifa?" He breathed uncertain; it appeared that he had thought she was an illusion too.

At the very sound of his smooth voice, Tifa's heart gave a little leap. It felt good to hear his voice again, it was like music to her ears, and somehow it sounded better since she thought she was never to see him again.

Standing immobile, as silence engulfed the two, both parties could only gape at one another. Cloud appeared to be confused as his mouth opened and closed like a fish, seeming to want to speak, but not knowing how (or simply lost for words). Finally closing his mouth, he placed his hands by his side and took a step. On his first stride he stared at her and then gave a nod seeming to be satisfied by this action.

Throughout this, all Tifa did was witness the very baffled Cloud. She was surprised. Never in her life had she ever seen a confused Cloud who wasn't sure of his own actions. Now his ocean blue eyes were focused on her and all Tifa managed to do was breathe as his eyes never lost contact with her pretty brown ones. He found himself moving towards her and slowly, step by slow step, closing the gap that separated them. When they were finally standing face to face, his hands shot out and grasped her arms, pulling her into an unexpected sharp embrace.

Cloud positioned a protective hand on her head and noticed her arms had wrapped themselves around him too. She softened at his touch, and words began forming in his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, resting his chin on her head.

She had her face buried in the hollow of his shoulder and squeezed him tighter. Those words meant everything to her. The effect of the hug, and the warmth in those words, healed those invisible wounds and the heartache. Suddenly, she remembered the way she blamed everything on him and she felt a wave of guilt.

With his hand rested on her head and her eyes closed, Tifa couldn't find the strength to push him away to speak. Instead, keeping her head on his shoulder, and leaving her eyes sealed, she shook her head. "No Cloud, I should be sorry. I'm the one that's selfish. I've been keeping you, never wanting to let you go," she choked as tears seeped through her closed eyelids.

Although she was sorry, the words she was about to speak was the very opposite in what she desired. "Go, you're free to go." She managed, and mustered enough strength to push away from his warm arms. She could barely look him in the eyes, for the sadness she felt in letting him go was visible in her eyes, giving herself away.

Separated by a meter gap, he fixed his eyes to the floorboards, contemplating. A few moments lapsed as he lifted his blue eyes to her and shook his head. He felt he owed her something, and knew that words were the only thing he could use to explain. Taking in a sharp breath, words which were hard to locate a few hours ago had abruptly filled his mind, reaching his throat and finally coming out of his mouth.

"I wasn't going to leave," he began. It caught Tifa's attention, was he going to explain his intentions for being late yesterday?

"I…" Cloud drifted and averted his gaze back to the floor.

She advanced on him, "Yes?" she questioned, every pore on her body was being flooded with renewed hope, as well as curiosity. It seemed Cloud was full of surprises today.

Eyes set on the floor, Cloud spoke numbly. "I hurt too Tifa." He revealed and looked her in the eyes to show pain in them, the same pain Tifa felt. "You're not alone." He spoke.

She didn't understand at first. Was this his explanation? It kind of made sense in a way, but then it still didn't explain why he had disappeared yesterday. Their eyes made contact, and she didn't have to speak for him to understand that she still didn't fully comprehend what he was saying. He sighed.

"The children, my family…" Cloud murmured.

Tifa's eyes grew wide, so he actually thought of the children and her as a family?

As Cloud watched her, she was no longer staring at him, but her head had tilted to the side, so she wasn't facing him. This posture made her appear to be making sense of what she was told. "I miss them… I needed time to reminisce." He added and her head shifted back to be staring at him.

"Reminisce?" Tifa repeated softly and tears came to her eyes. Now everything made sense. He missed the children too. He had been away for some time alone, just to reminisce. At that very thought, Tifa ran to him and flung herself in his arms, her arms clasped around his neck. He was going through everything she was, hurt, pain, uncertainty, doubt… "Cloud…" She called softly as tears came to her eyes. "I... I reminisce too," she informed.

Cloud didn't know how to react at first. Her sudden emotions, and movements, everything that occurred within these few minutes seemed so… overwhelming. He knew that everyone thought he was heartless, but he couldn't let Tifa believe that of him, it seemed unjust. He'd been waiting for her to come home, and now that she was here in his arms, she was where she belonged. Back home.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter got me stumped... I didn't know how to present it. I had it all set in my mind so clearly, but then when it came to putting it in writing, I became so stumped! So it's taken a while, but then I guess after reading this many, many times I'm finally satisfied : D So here I present to all you readers out there Ch. 7! Read, and review!And I just realised no where in this story have I mentioned it to be my first fanfiction! o.0 I cannot believe I forgot to inform! Oh well, everyone's gotta start somewhere! So here I start, on Ch. 8 that is! Hehehe! Well Cheerio! Take care and THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I am so grateful for every word, every symbol, every space! Everything you write, it helps a lot to know I'm not typing in vain. : D 

And this is the longest chapter so far... It's got 1,888 words! Longer than the others! And I swear it looks long on Microsoft Word! (Not including my comment that is!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Journey**

It was Sunday, a day where most shops closed in order to spend some quality time with their family and friends. Tifa woke up to find a pretty blue sky with a nice warm sun greeting her. She could hear in the distance the loud clanking of machinery driving into the streets of Midgar. She immediately knew that the men were working hard in rebuilding the still broken down Midgar. Familiar rattling downstairs could be heard and then a loud bang to the floor downstairs of something heavy echoed through the entire house.

The soft mumbling of curse words escaping the blonde spiky haired figure could be heard by Tifa as she stood discreetly on the stairs watching. Various utensils were found scattered all over the kitchen floor as he knelt down to retrieve them. To the bottom of the staircase, directly in her view was a basket she had put to use when going on picnics with the children. Descending the stairs softly on her tippy toes, she grasped the basket and stood in front of the kneeling Cloud. Kneeling down beside him, Tifa assisted in gathering the scattered utensils.

"Here let me help," she insisted as she grabbed the last spoon and walked over to the kitchen tabletop where Cloud was now standing. She set the basket and silverware down onto the table and observed him.

"Did I wake you?" He asked gently as he repacked spoons, knives and forks into the basket. He then glanced up to face her.

Tifa shook her head and grinned at him in a tenderly way. "What are you doing with all this?" She queried nodding her head to the basket and the napkins he was now packing inside.

On Sundays, Cloud worked. Ever since the children had gone, he chose to work on Sundays. But today, Tifa sensed it was going to be different as she studied him. He was now packing already made sandwiches inside and it made her even more curious.

He hesitated for a moment, and then as he saw her brown innocent eyes staring at him full of wonder, he sputtered, "Let's go."

Eyes now filled with curiosity, Tifa continued to gawk at him. "Go?" She repeated, arching an eyebrow.

Cloud nodded once, breaking eye contact with her, pretending he was too busy packing the basket, but in reality he was getting a little nervous. Clearing his throat which was now tightening out of nerves, he explained, "To Kalm." He stated then paused and added, "Together."

At that last word, he watched as Tifa's eyes widened and broke away from his stare. She had averted her gaze to the basket, appearing to be deep in thought for a few minutes. A smile tugged across her red lips as she gave a curt nod in reply, mirroring one of Cloud's answers in which he used often. Shocked at her sudden smile, Cloud took in a sharp breath and watched as she met his gaze again.

"Let's go together Cloud," She whispered just audible. "To bring back our family." She further added.

That last sentence caught his attention. How did she know that he was thinking the same?

At his pondering look, Tifa grinned. "Childhood friends. We've been friends for almost eternity Cloud, I know you well," she explained and wasn't prepared for the response he gave her.

Cloud's eyes were filled with thankfulness, his expression soft, "Thanks," He said solemnly, so gratefully. She was the closest person to him, and he loved her for being so caring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fenrir roared to life as Cloud mounted and waited for Tifa. She locked the doors and approached him, holding the picnic blanket. A barely visible smile danced across his lips as he took it and placed it into one of the hidden compartments on his motorbike. It was always her finishing touches that added more joy to the day. Closing the compartment, Tifa mounted behind Cloud, just catching the smile that reached his lips for just a split second. That small grin was enough to make her feel even more content. Wrapping her arms securely around his waist, Cloud lifted his foot off the ground, and the two sped off into the distance.

Tifa felt the wind ruffle through her hair as she closed her eyes and savored the moment. It had been quite a while since she had ridden with Cloud that she missed it. Now as she was settled behind him, she couldn't resist the urge to grin a face-splitting grin. It appeared to be normal again. Life seemed to be normal again, and if it wasn't normal, it was far better than before. In fact, things had improved so much that it was crazy to believe that she and Cloud had been fighting.

Scanning Cloud's back, Tifa memorized every part of him. Now that everything was neutral, did this mean that he was still keeping his word? Did it mean that Cloud was still keeping their childhood promise? Tifa didn't want to ask. She supposed that if he didn't leave, then that meant he was still keeping his word. At that very thought, it made her ever more proud to have him.

Cloud slowed down a little as he felt Tifa's body lean into his back. He knew she was tired, but he had informed her that he was determined to get to Kalm by the end of the day. As usual, she never defied him but only threw him a supportive smile.

The sun was set, it was dark and he could see the small town a few kilometers away. It was a sight to behold as lights shimmered in the dark like diamonds.

Now Fenrir was at an even slower pace. Cloud knew that she wasn't really sleeping for her arms were still clasped around him quite tightly. He had missed her, and he was never going to stop protecting her because she was one of the few things he had left to protect.

Opening his mouth, Cloud felt his heart's rate increase a little. "Tifa?" He called, his soft voice filling the dark, night sky.

Tifa didn't lift her head from his back; instead her eyes had fluttered open gradually. "Hrmmm…?" She answered.

Cloud eventually stopped the motorcycle just on the outskirts of Kalm. She was half asleep, but he knew she would hear his next few words. "We're the same, you're my only support." He said to her and started driving again.

The loud thudding of Tifa's heart racing was pumping in her ears. She smiled to herself, but didn't move away from the security of Cloud's back. The only response she gave him to ensure that she had heard him was the gentle squeeze of her grip around his waist.

Leaning her head onto Cloud's back a little more; she listened for a while and found the rhythmic beat of his heart. The beat of his heart, mirrored the same rhythmic beat of hers and Tifa grinned again. She was never alone. Not now, nor ever.

As they entered the small town called Kalm, she rubbed her face into his back and stopped. Tifa knew that this wasn't the end, it was just the beginning. A new beginning.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N:** This is the last chapter, which brings this fanfiction to an end! I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! Sorry for making you wait so long, but my computer's crashed on me, so had to use my trustworthy cousin's computer! So enjoy! I'll hopefully be back soon! Until then take care all!

To all the readers that gave this fanfiction a chance, and to all my supportive reviewers for your reviews. I savor each and every single word you type. Thank you all so very much for joining me, and allowing me to share this piece of writing! The joy in knowing I'm on a few 'favorites list' is absolutely overwhelming! So I thank you all so much for giving me this sense of accomplishment! I'll be back with another fanfiction. Arigato!

Just Mystical


End file.
